leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-68.109.110.108-20121130075716
Guys, can we just agree that teemo does the AP/on-hit thing better? Cosider the following: 1: His E is the same as kayle's E but with an added DoT. It's constantly on, while kayle has to use mana to activate it and it has a cooldown (unless you build CDR, which is another stat you have to itemize for). 2: His W is like Kayle's W, but much stronger and with a passive, but no heal. The heal on kayle is mediocre (for me, but I max it last, so maybe it's different for you). The only real advantage is the ability to use it on others, but much of the time you selfcast it anyway. 3: His Q blinds, and very powerful form of CC which can completely shut down an ADC in a fight. There are only two things kayle is better at: 1: Her E is AoE, giving her a huge benefit to pushing and teamfights. However, now in s3 teemo has hurricane, making his AA effectively AoE too. 2: Her ult is better in teamfights, but lets be honest, 3 seconds isn't that long. It's very good, but teemo's shrooms aren't exactly useless either, are wards which deal significant damage (600 base, easily around 900 in an AoE with a deathcap and malady). The lane bullying is honestly easier for teemo, because his E does more damage that Kayle's and his speed buff is passive. It's true that Kayle's slow and damage amp is good at beating people down, but teemo's blind is generally more effective in both lane and later. Most importantly, post-6 teemo's shrooms let him keep his lane perma warded for free and prevent his enemy from using bushes, the one counterplay option people have against Kayle. But hey, it's not like kayle is useless, she still does the following roles better: Jungler: Teemo can't do it at all. Support: Teemo wishes he had kayle's heal and ult (still don't like kayle support, but it's better than teemo.) AD carry: The AD scaling on Q, along with damage amp., along with AoE scaling with AD, along with the ability to make yourself invulnerable all make kayle better at this role than teemo, who has jack going for him. When I say ADC, I mean bot or top. Kayle can effectivly be an ADC in a solo lane, and is actually better played top than bot with a support (imo). Also, when going top, kayle is a better pick against AP champions (Teemo isn't nearly as effective as kayle against vlad, rumble, singed, etc.). So that's my take on it, and before teemo haters come and say teemo is terrible at everything, blah, blah. Just remember, people hate teemo because he's an annoying bitch in lane who doesn't scale. In s3 AP teemo with some on-hit scales very well, and Kayle is similarly annoying in lane (you think her "Q - E - 2 AA now you're at half health" bullshit at level 2 is fun to play against?). The reason she doesn't get hated on it she's uncommon. That's all.